


Lord Zero

by Lady_Zephyrine



Series: Lights in the Darkness [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Also Kirby 64, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Oneshot, references DL2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: A Dark Matter's purpose it to obey their creator no matter what.
Series: Lights in the Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lord Zero

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this story sitting around for a while, and I figured I'd let it out into the wild.
> 
> Also, in addition to the games this story also references "A New Home" as well, though not too heavily. And I do want to continue off from "Lost and Found" in the form of a new story, but that may take a little while longer. Especially since I have a job now.
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you'll like this story.

"All I asked you to do is gather information from that planet, what made you think that a pathetic little blob like you would be capable of conquering it?"

"But My Lord, I promise I had the best intentions!"

"And what would that be, exactly? To let them know of our presence? Or was it because you missed that useless brother of yours?"

"I..." Dark Matter looked down in shame, he had no excuse for what he'd done. He'd attacked Popstar because everyone there was too happy for his liking, he was willing to get rid of every bit of light so everyone would know his pain...but if Lord Zero planned on taking over the planet, then isn't this what he would've wanted anyway?

"I...I know I acted irrationally, My Lord. But had I succeeded in my goal, I'm sure I would've made it easier for you to attack Popstar."

"And look at how that turned out!" Lord Zero said bitterly. "Now give me ONE good reason why I SHOULDN'T kill you right now."

"W-well..." Dark Matter started wrapping his cloak around himself, his heart was beating out of his chest. "The...the one thing that stopped me...from my goal...was a puffball."

"There's a puffball on that planet?" Zero asked with intrigue. Dark Matter nodded. "There was two of them...I out-smarted one of them, but the other...he nearly killed me with a sword made of light."

"I suppose that's not too surprising," Lord Zero replied. "Even the smallest puffballs are a threat to our kind, a single Dark Matter isn't going to be enough to stop them."

"So...what should we do now, My Lord?"

"I may have to think about how we're going to attack, it may take a while for me to come up with a battle strategy. Is there anything else I should know?"

"That puffball wasn't alone," Dark Matter replied. "He had four other creatures with him. One was fuzzy, one of them was purple, and one of them was a simple blob...I can't remember the last one, though."

"...Good enough, I suppose."

"So does this mean you'll let me go, Lord Zero?"

"No it doesn't," Lord Zero nearly shouted. "I may not kill you now, but I still think that you deserve to be punished."

With that said, Lord Zero had drained Dark Matter's strength. His Blade form was taken away from him, he was left as a confused blob sitting on the floor.

"I'll give you back your Blade Form when you finally learn how to listen. Until then, you can just sit there like the miserable blob that you are!"

Dark Matter sat there as his creator started to float away. He brought out his fins to see if he still had them. He was fortunate that Lord Zero hadn't tried to kill him this time, but it was only a matter of time before his creator had enough of him.

A Dark Matter's purpose is to serve their creator, he'd gone over this many times before. And yet, he couldn't resist having such rebellious thoughts from time to time.

Well...regardless of what happened, he would continue to serve Lord Zero without question. Because no matter how harsh he was, Lord Zero was still his creator in the end.

* * *

Time had passed, and things had been relatively easy-going since that whole mess. He couldn't quite train like he used to, so most of the time he would sleep in his nest.

Admittedly, he missed being able to change into Blade Form, he felt safer being able to wrap his cloak around himself. But he knew that Lord Zero wouldn't just give him his old strength back, he had other things to worry about after all. Like what to do with Popstar.

He could feel a threatening yet familiar being looming over him. He didn't even need to look in order to know that Lord Zero was there.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?"

"Nothing is wrong," Lord Zero replied. "In fact, I think I know how we'll be able to take over Popstar."

"And what would that be?"

"We form a Hyper Zone around Popstar, which will make it easier to corrupt its inhabitants with darkness. That way, it'll be much easier to take control of the planet."

"But what about the Puffball, Lord Zero?" Dark Matter asked. "Aren't you worried about getting attacked by him?"

"No, because that's where you come in!" Lord Zero replied. "I need you to protect me while I take Popstar."

But Dark Matter had already been beaten by that puffball, just the thought of going against him again made his blood run cold.

"I...I mean no disrespect, My Lord...but shouldn't Miracle Matter be the one to protect you, instead?"

"Miracle Matter has to guard Dark Star. And since YOU were the one who attacked Popstar last time, YOU should be the one to protect me."

"But wouldn't it be better if you had someone el-"

Dark Matter froze as a cut formed under Lord Zero's eye, he launched his own blood beside him. The blood fizzled as it fell to the floor. Had it touched Dark Matter, he would have melted already.

"I will not say this again," Lord Zero warned. "I need YOU to protect me while I take over Popstar. If you still value your life, you will do as I say!"

"...I understand, My Lord."

With that said, Lord Zero began to float away. He still didn't like the idea of fighting that puffball again. But if he didn't Lord Zero would kill him instead. But he knew it was better to go along with what Lord Zero wanted, because at least when he died he would've died following his creator's wish.

* * *

...What just happened?

Dark Matter's mind was somewhat fuzzy. He remembered that he encountered Kirby, he also remembered that the blue blob was with him...but that was all he could remember.

When he opened his eye, he could see that he was surrounded by grass. There was a small, red butterfly standing on one of the blades of grass. The energy it resonated was similar to that of a puffball's, and yet it hardly resembled one.

The butterfly began to fly away. He wasn't sure why, but Dark Matter felt the urge to follow it. It was as if this bug was trying to tell him something. As he followed the creature, however. He began to notice wing-like indents on the grass, as well as patches of grass missing from the ground. Eventually, the butterfly landed on top of a red ball surrounded by a red-brown dirt patch on the ground, Dark Matter could still hear fizzling.

He released his fins as he hovered over to the red ball, his heart sank as he noticed a pale pupil staring blankly into space. It was actually Lord Zero's eye.

...He understood what had happened, now. He fought Kirby again and lost. Not only that, it seemed like Lord Zero had killed himself while trying to take down Kirby and his blue friend. Lord Zero would've berated him for crying, but Dark Matter could still feel a few tears escape his eye. He did as he was told and tried to protect his creator, but he couldn't fulfill Lord Zero's wish. And though his creator wasn't the kindest, losing him didn't hurt any less.

The butterfly began to fly away, and as it did Lord Zero's eye began to dissolve into darkness. It wrapped around Dark Matter like a blanket, and next thing he knew he could finally switch back into Blade Form again.

Perhaps this was a final gift from his creator? He liked to think it was the case. Perhaps this was Lord Zero's way of telling him to live a new life?

But...without a leader, what was he going to do now...? Looking for Kirby would be a death-sentence, Dedede was out of the question, and he was sure that he was no longer welcome on Dark Star after the death of his creator.

Dark Matter let out a sigh as he left the sight, he quietly wrapped his cloak around his body. He wasn't sure how he was going to live his life now, but he had to wonder...

Where did Lord Zero's body go? It couldn't have decayed that quickly, nor should his blood be able to melt his own body. Whatever the case may be, it didn't matter. Dark Matter was on his own, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
